Shitaki Mushrooms
by DragonQueen
Summary: PURE INSANITY! of course! when bulma is out and vegeta has nothing to eat, he goes to the fridge and sees the jar, SHITAKI MUSHROOMS! PG 13 for insanity


What happens when Vegeta eats shitaki mushrooms? You will all find HUMOR IN THIS STORY! All my original stuff. Just crazy things I have said before. One shot.  
  
******************** Let the insanity begin.  
  
It was a Friday after noon and Bulma was out with friends. Vegeta just had finished training and wanted some food. He walked calmly down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked in every cabinet for food he could eat without cooking it first. He finally gave up and looked in the fridge. The first thing he saw was a jar that said MUSHROOMS on the front. He quickly grabbed the jar and greedily ate them all. A few seconds later he burped and his eyes got glassy.  
  
" Ha, ha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and he started to run around the living room insanely running into the couch and tripping over it. Then he got a few ideas and took off flying to do them all.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
Bulma came home and opened the door. She didn't hear Vegeta rant and rave about the gravity machine being broken so she walked in, awaiting Vegeta full force voice to blast her. But nothing came. She listened harder and heard the TV. " Why in the world would Vegeta be watching "the noise box"?" she asked herself. When she walked in she found 5 puppies in Vegeta's lap and he was watching Nick JR.(copyright).  
  
" Vegeta," she began nervously not knowing what had happened to Vegeta in the time she was gone," why are there puppies? And why in the hell are you watching the noise box?" Bulma asked firmly. Vegeta slowly turned his head. A grin plastered on his face. " Because BBUULLLMMAAAA puppies have magical powers and they told me to watch Blue's Clues." And he turned his head not wanting to miss a second. "AAHHHH STEVE THE CLUE IS RIGHT THERE!" Vegeta protested.  
  
" Where? Is it here?" Steve asked back. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH NO IT'S THE COW! OBEY THE COW AND LET IT LICK YOUR FEET! NOW THE PRINCE COMMANDS YOU!" Vegeta yelled again. Vegeta kept on yelling at Steve calling him a baka onni. Bulma looked around trying to find if anything was destroyed. She started a list in her head. "Kitchens fine, couch is flipped over and is fine, shopping cart in the lawn, the stairs are .WHAT?"  
  
" Ah, Vegeta," she said not expecting any normal answer," why is there a shopping cart on our lawn!" Bulma screamed. " Well duh, I had to return it to its natural habitat. Letting soar in the clouds among the birds. And with the migrating picture frames." He replied calmly. That's it, he's not sane anymore. That's the only conclusion she could come up with. " Vegeta, you obviously ate something really bad. Did you fuse with Goku again?" Bulma asked wanting to know what happened to Vegeta. " Here let me show you what I ate today. Even though I ate it all." And he started a giggle fit. As soon as he stood up the puppies fell off and followed him. He went into the kitchen and picked up the mushroom jar. " THERE! Do you not see its wonderful shape. WILL YOU MARRY ME!" Bulma swiped the jar and looked at it closely. All she saw was MUSHROOMS. She turned the jar and saw the first word before it. Shitaki, AH he ate shitaki mushrooms.  
  
She looked at the experation date and saw it was 2 years old. " Gross." Was all Bulma could say. Vegeta was mad that she said such a thing. " DON'T SAY GROSS TO MY MATE! SHE IT QUEEN, SHE CALLS THE SHOTS, SHE TELLS YOU WHAT TO DO SERVENT!" Vegeta yelled right in her face. Bulma was about to protest, but Vegeta burped. His eyes turned to normal and his legs started to shake, but he kept his ground.  
  
" What happened?" he asked her. " you don't remember a thing do you?" he shook his head. He looked in his hand and saw the jar. Then he heard the puppies running and barking at him. He did a double take and saw that the jar was labeled SHITAKI MUSHROOMS. It was in his hand, and empty. He knew he just ate something he shouldn't have.  
  
" AH I ate shitaki mushrooms!" " Yeah, so? Its just food right?" Vegeta sighed at her stupidness. " Shitaki mushrooms are like, alcohol to you humans. Did I so something stupid?" Vegeta asked. Bulma tried to keep a straight face, but it was going red. The laughter busted throughout the house. " YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOURSELF! YOU WERE WATCHING BLUE'S CLUES WITH 5 PUPPIES IN YOUR LAP AND PUT A SHOPPING CART IN OUT LAWN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She didn't stop for hours until her belly was so sore, he could barely breathe.  
  
THE END!  
  
******************** Well, whatcha think? Please push the little purple button at the bottom left hand side of your screen, hand have a nice day. Buh bye!  
  
  
  
No really, press the button.  
  
  
  
I SAID PRESS IT!  
  
  
  
Aw come on!  
  
Its not that hard!  
  
  
  
You just press it and tell me whatcha think!  
  
  
  
Please?  
  
"Those with wings, fly to your dreams." 


End file.
